


Day Nine: The Doctor

by Firondoiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Doctor/Patient, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Dry Orgasm, Everything is consensual, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Obi-Wan never had a doctor’s exam quite like this onePart of the “Qui and Obi Make a Porno” Collection.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 263
Collections: Not here for the plot, Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Nine: The Doctor

Obi-Wan’s lean body was naked and strapped down to the padded massage table--or exam table, as they were referring to it today. His arms were pulled above his head, and his hands were fastened into strong leather cuffs attached to the table legs. His pale thighs were nicely spread by the ties forcing his knees apart and binding them to the edge of the table. His calves ran along the opposite table legs and his ankles were secured by matching cuffs leaving his feet hanging several inches above the floor. 

It was a gorgeous sight. Qui-Gon made no effort to hide how much he was enjoying himself as he circled the table watching Obi-Wan fidget in his bonds. 

“Is this really necessary, Doctor?” Obi-Wan nervously eyed the restraints as Qui-Gon stood over him testing the hold of the cuffs on his wrists. 

“It is necessary that you remain still for the examination,” Qui-Gon paused to tighten one cuff with a pleasant smile. 

“I’ve never had any issues with being disruptive or uncooperative for previous exams,” Obi-Wan’s pupils dilated when he felt the leather constrict around his wrist. 

“It is purely a precautionary measure,” Qui-Gon waved a hand dismissively, “You may find my methods to be a bit unorthodox, but they are thorough.”

Obi-Wan frowned, worried and unsure. 

“You seem like a man who takes his health and physical fitness very seriously,” Qui-Gon swept a hot gaze over Obi-Wan’s displayed nudity. “Surely, you would wish your physician to do the same?”

“Yes, I supposed I would,” Obi-Wan conceded hesitantly. His cock twitched against his thigh, already partially aroused. 

“I thought so,” Qui-Gon gently patted Obi-Wan’s belly, “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Obi-Wan made a show of biting his lower lip in mock concern and then gave a slow nod. His stomach muscles tensed excitedly beneath Qui-Gon’s hand. Eager anticipation radiated from his body even as he schooled his face into a picture of naivety. 

“That’s a good boy,” Qui-Gon rubbed over the softness of his belly approvingly then turned away to grab the medical gloves he had stowed nearby. He felt Obi-Wan’s eyes on him as he pulled them onto his hands and released them with a snap. 

“Now don’t be alarmed,” Qui-Gon said calmly while drizzling a bottle of lubricant over his fingers, “but a very important area that is often overlooked by physicians is the nipples.”

“What?” Obi-Wan blinked. A blush formed on his face. 

“Oh, yes,” Qui-Gon ran his thumbs and index fingers together to spread the lube between them, “At your age, it is essential to check for things such as loss of sensitivity. It can be a symptom of much more serious problems.” 

“Well…” A furrow appeared on Obi-Wan’s forehead as he considered this unlikely information. “I guess...if you think it’s important-”

“I do,” Qui-Gon hovered his fingers over Obi-Wan’s chest, playfully wiggling them in the air above the vulnerable nipples in question. A reminder to his patient that he was currently helpless. “Remember to hold as still as possible, please.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, possibly to object, but he could only gasp when Qui-Gon pinched down hard on both of his nipples, flattening them between his fingers and tugging.

“Oh…” Obi-Wan lifted his chest, trying to lessen the pull on his flesh. 

Immediately, Qui-Gon released him and pressed his body flat with a palm over his sternum 

“I must insist you follow your doctor’s orders as well as you can,” Qui-Gon held him there for a moment, then went back to his nipples. This time he swirled his fingers around them before harshly twisting both of them, making the little buds stiffen.

Obi-Wan flinched, but then forced himself to remain still. His blush deepened. 

“Sensitivity seems alright, but we cannot be too careful,” Qui-Gon stroked over the hard peaks, smearing lubricant over them. Then he amused himself for the next several minutes by suddenly pinching one nipple and then twisting the other. Randomly alternating nipples and always teasing them in between. Never giving Obi-Wan any indication which bud would be tortured next. 

The little moans that Obi-Wan tried to bite back were pitiful. As was the way he would jump in surprise at nearly every move of Qui-Gon’s merciless fingers, trying to jerk away from the sensation before remembering not to move. He was breathing heavily by the time Qui-Gon tired of playing with his sore, red peaks.

“Alright, very good,” Qui-Gon wiped his gloved hands on a towel, “Step one of the test is complete. Onto the next step.”

“Next step?” Obi-Wan looked alarmed. And also delightfully ravished. His hair was mussed from all his squirming, and that lovely flush now spread to the top of his chest, stopping just above those tender nipples. 

“Yes. You did satisfactorily on short, sporadic periods of stimulation. Now we must see how you react to longer periods with constant stimulation,” Qui-Gon turned away to the hidden stash where he had kept the gloves and lubricant. 

“Constant?” Obi-Wan echoed apprehensively. 

Qui-Gon ignored him and turned around holding a small chain between his fingers. At both ends of it dangled two shiny, durasteel clamps with broad tips and little screws. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and he swallowed with an audible click. 

“I-um...I don’t know if step two is necessary, Doctor,” a shiver went through Obi-Wan’s body, and he licked his lips. Staring at the clamps. 

“And your doctor says that it is,” Qui-Gon countered, reaching out to pluck at each nipple one more time to make sure they were hard enough. 

“But I-”

“Here we go,” Qui-Gon didn’t let Obi-Wan finish. He opened the clamps over Obi-Wan’s nipples and released them at the same time. 

Obi-Wan arched away from the table and cried out at the sudden pain. His face was scrunched as he gasped and concentrated on trying not to move, but Qui-Gon would not allow it to be that easy. Once his patient settled, Qui-Gon went for the screws and turned them, making the clamps squeeze down even tighter on their victim. 

“No!” Obi-Wan writhed, vainly trying to escape from the pain. The chain jostled over his skin and clinked against the clamps.

Qui-Gon tutted disapprovingly and laid a hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

“Be still,” he commanded firmly. Obi-Wan immediately dropped his upper body back to the table and shuddered. 

“Good,” Qui-Gon briefly caressed his warm cheek before moving away, lightly pulling on the chain to hear the Obi-Wan’s muffled squeak. 

He idly stroked Obi-Wan’s stomach while he considered his next move. Obi-Wan’s cock looked painfully hard, standing erect against his abdomen and leaking come onto the skin. Qui-Gon had wanted to draw things out a bit more before giving any attention to that area, but he was flexible. 

With a condescending pat to Obi-Wan’s hip, Qui-Gon walked to the end of the table and stood between Obi-Wan’s bound legs. He rested a hand on each knee where they were strapped down and allowed himself a moment to leer at his beautiful patient. 

Below Obi-Wan’s cock, his balls hung heavy and full. His tight hole was unprepared and helpless with Obi-Wan’s legs held open. The only drawback of this position was that Obi-Wan’s magnificent ass was pressed against the table and hidden from Qui-Gon’s view. 

However, Qui-Gon was accustomed to making do with what he had. And he still had plenty to keep himself amused. 

He retrieved the bottle of lubricant, applied more of it to his right hand, then took hold of Obi-Wan’s cock and began to stroke it. 

“Doctor?” Obi-Wan asked timidly, seemingly cowed by the clamps on his naughty nipples.

“Checking for healthy responses to stimulus, my boy. Very common procedure,” Qui-Gon laid a reassuring hand on Obi-Wan’s upper thigh, thumbing over the sensitive skin near the crease of the groin. All while continuing to fondle Obi-Wan’s cock with his other hand. 

“Is it? I really don’t-” 

“I really must ask that you let me get on with my work,” Qui-Gon interrupted, feigning annoyance. “Be a good patient for me now, won’t you?”

Obi-Wan bucked his hips once at Qui-Gon’s words, fucking his cock into the snug fist that was working him. Pre-come gushed from the tip of his cock and trickled down the shaft, over Qui-Gon’s fingers. 

“Mmm,” Qui-Gon hummed thoughtfully. He grabbed the base of Obi-Wan’s cock to steady it and prodded at the slit with his other hand, dipping the nail of one finger into it just slightly.

Another lurch of Obi-Wan’s hips. This time accompanied by a sharp hiss.

“Such a messy boy,” Qui-Gon rubbed his fingers in a circle around the head, smearing precome and lube. “I will need to see how you ejaculate.”

“ _What?_ ” Obi-Wan looked horrified. He rocked upwards again to meet Qui-Gon’s touch. 

“This is all for your health. Was I unclear when I asked for no more interruptions?” Qui-Gon’s voice was harder than the cock he was toying with in his hand.

“But you can’t-Ah!”

Obi-Wan moaned when Qui-Gon reached up and yanked on the chain connected to the clamps, pulling harshly on his poor nipples. 

“Be a good patient, boy,” A short tug punctuated each word, forcing another cry from Obi-Wan who looked close to tears. 

“Yes, Doctor,” he said with a meekness that was both sweet and provocative with the way it made arousal rush through Qui-Gon. 

Both of them fell silent. There was just the wet sound of Qui-Gon’s hand quickly pumping Obi-Wan’s cock. The occasional quiet moan or hitched breath from Obi-Wan. And aways the creak of Obi-Wan’s hips moving against the table, perfectly in time with Qui-Gon’s hand. 

When Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became labored, it was obvious that he was close. Qui-Gon sped up his rhythm, determined to get his patient over the edge.

Obi-Wan flung his head back and moaned loudly. His cock spasmed and then spurted his release all over his stomach and Qui-Gon’s hand. A hand that kept working him through his orgasm, drawing out every possible second of pleasure.

But that hand did not stop. 

Even when Obi-Wan’s cock was no longer spilling come and trying to soften as Obi-Wan came down from his endorphin high. 

Qui-Gon saw the moment that Obi-Wan realized he wasn’t slowing down. That he was maintaining a relentless pace. And the pleasure turned into discomfort as the oversensitive skin was ruthlessly stroked and stimulated.

“Doctor?” Obi-Wan’s face was drawn tight. He twisted unsteadily with little jerks and quivers, “I already came. Doctor?”

“I noticed,” Qui-Gon said clinically. He did not pause in his ministrations even as he grabbed Obi-Wan’s thigh to hold him completely still, “I need to observe it again.”

“A-ah-again?” Fearful whimpers were beginning to slip from Obi-Wan’s lips as he desperately tried to free himself from Qui-Gon’s grip. The immobility seemed to make the overstimulation even more unbearable. 

“Yes. Show me again,” Qui-Gon’s hand easily flew over Obi-Wan’s shaft, slicked by Obi-Wan’s come. 

Those delightful whimpers grew more distressed as Obi-Wan’s cock kept trying to soften, but Qui-Gon wouldn’t let it. Pumping it and forcing it to remain hard until it was leaking again. The squelching sound as Qui-Gon’s hand stripped Obi-Wan’s cock was now obscene. 

Eventually, shameless moans of pleasure were flowing from Obi-Wan. His pelvis tilted upward again instead of trying to shrink away. The climb to his release appeared to be much more intense this time as his tingling nerves had already been worked over. His cry when he came this time was loud and unabashed, trailing away into yet more beautiful whimpers.

This time Qui-Gon graciously let go of his cock and allowed it to flag against Obi-Wan’s stomach, still dribbling come. Obi-Wan trembled. His mouth gaped open sucking in air and his eyes squeezed shut, lost in the sensations. 

Qui-Gon waited.

When he was sure Obi-Wan was aware enough to focus, Qui-Gon cupped his balls and rolled them in his hand. Obi-Wan wailed and pulled furiously at all of his restraints.

“Please don’t. I can’t. Too much. It’s too much. Please…” 

Obi-Wan reduced to urgent and sincere begging was always a lovely thing. Qui-Gon gently held his balls while he watched him plead. He didn’t try to roll them again. He just let Obi-Wan feel that he could at any moment without warning. 

“Doctor, I can’t again. Please. Let me rest. Please.”

Qui-Gon felt a prickle of satisfaction. Finally, his younger lover was the one begging for a reprieve while he felt completely composed and at ease. Partly at ease, he thought while subtly adjusting himself. 

“It’s alright,” Qui-Gon hushed Obi-Wan and released his balls, “That step is completed. We can move on.”

Obi-Wan may have begged for rest, but he hadn’t asked to stop the scene. The examination had to continue. 

When Qui-Gon’s hands left him, Obi-Wan flopped against the table, small, involuntary tremors coursing through him. He was only allowed a few seconds of peace before Qui-Gon decided that was enough. 

There was no need for more lube at present. Qui-Gon’s fingers were still coated in Obi-Wan’s come. So, he spread it over Obi-Wan’s little hole, smirking evilly when Obi-Wan jumped. 

“Another vital area to evaluate,” he said before Obi-Wan could question him, “Stay as you are and let me work.” 

As if Obi-Wan even had the option of closing his legs to protect his sensitive entrance from Qui-Gon sinking a finger into it. Obi-Wan was loose and relaxed from his orgasms, and he took Qui-Gon with ease. He didn’t even protest. But Qui-Gon was only trying to stretch him, not stimulate him.

For now. 

When he had three fingers curling inside of Obi-Wan’s velvet heat, Qui-Gon pulled them out and went to retrieve one last item. He paused to play with the nipple chain on the way, just lightly tugging it to remind Obi-Wan of those sensations incase he had grown accustomed to them. 

He was generous with the lube, even though Obi-Wan would have no difficulties taking this toy. Qui-Gon found that he liked turning his usually polished and pristine lover into a wrecked and sloppy mess. He didn’t let Obi-Wan see the dildo before it was being guided into his hole. 

Obi-Wan raised his head and watched it disappearing into him. He didn’t look too worried. It wasn’t that large, especially compared to what he was used to taking. But it was the perfect length for Qui-Gon’s purposes. 

With the unerring accuracy that comes with familiarity, Qui-Gon shoved the toy in the last remaining inch so that it was thrust against Obi-Wan’s prostate. 

Obi-Wan yelped and tried to fold in on himself, but the cuffs did not budge. He threw himself back against the table and sobbed noisily. The muscles in his arms and legs bulged as he strained against the inexorable hold.

“Now really, do calm yourself,” Qui-Gon admonished in response to Obi-Wan’s wordless cries, “This is the best way to get an accurate measurement.”

There were no tears on Obi-Wan’s burning face as his chest heaved, and he shook his head frantically. But that would change. 

Qui-Gon turned on the vibrations and pressed is thumb against the base of the toy, ensuring that it stayed firmly in contact with Obi-Wan’s swollen and tender prostate. 

Obi-Wan wailed. He twisted violently and struggled against the restraints like he was possessed. The plea “too much” seemed to be the only words he remembered as he repeated them over and over again in between whimpers pitched high with desperation. 

It didn’t take long for his third orgasm to be ripped from him. His tired cock wasn’t even fully hard as it weakly came, barely any spend coming from its slit. He looked absolutely ruined. 

Qui-Gon turned off the vibrations and almost ended everything there, but, under the consuming, painful pleasure, he could sense Obi-Wan’s thrill at being so defenseless and pushed to his limits. He also sensed that Obi-Wan wanted just a bit more. Of course he had to indulge his slutty, needy lover. 

“I have tried so hard to make you into a good patient, and you have fought me every step of the way,” Qui-Gon spoke loudly so his disappointment could be heard over Obi-Wan’s wet hiccups and moans, “You must take better care of yourself. 

Obi-Wan looked at him dumbly, his eyes glazed over, but Qui-Gon knew he was listening. 

“So much come has been stored in these neglected testicles,” Qui-Gon carefully tapped Obi-Wan’s tender balls, knowing very well that they had nothing left to give, “We must empty them out to make sure you remain healthy.”

Now Obi-Wan wept, broken and hopeless sobs. But Qui-Gon felt the excitement and anticipation still surging underneath, ready to overflow. 

He flipped the vibrations back on and set them to high.

Obi-Wan screamed. His body jackknifed and was yanked back by the cuffs. Tears streamed down his cheeks, drenching the sheet beneath him. He convulsed, his head tossing from side to side, as his final climax was savagely being forced from him. He sobbed, and he screamed many, many times. 

When he orgasmed, he came dry, his flaccid cock twitching feebly. 

Then he went limp, floating adrift in the haze of overwhelming ecstasy. He faintly mewled when Qui-Gon pulled the vibrator from him and gently released his restraints, lovingly massaging his wrists and ankles. There was a louder whine when the nipple clamps were removed and a fresh, tingling pain was felt there. Qui-Gon cleaned him with a soft cloth, taking extra care when he wiped over his genitals, but Obi-Wan still flinched away and quietly sobbed. 

When Qui-Gon lifted him from the table, his head lolled against Qui-Gon’ shoulder. Qui-Gon made sure to send a constant wave of warmth and reassurance to him and closely observed his wellbeing. Obi-Wan seemed alright. Just overcome and exhausted. 

He placed Obi-Wan into their bed and laid down next to him, pulling the blankets over them both. Obi-Wan curled into him, and Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back and carding through his hair. 

When Obi-Wan came back to himself, he snuggled deeper into Qui-Gon and groaned. 

“Alright?” Qui-Gon asked softly.

“Mmhmm,” Obi-Wan grunted, his face buried against Qui-Gon’s chest. 

“Did I overexert you?” 

“No,” Obi-Wan sounded raw and hoarse from all his screaming, but his eyes sparked when he tilted his head up to look at Qui-Gon, “I’m almost ready for you to fuck me.”

“Absolutely not,” Qui-Gon laughed and squeezed Obi-Wan against him. He wondered what he would have to do to completely tire out his younger, insatiable lover. “Give your old master a rest. He’s been worked hard these last several days.” 

“Very hard indeed,” Obi-Wan agreed with a suggestive smirk. 

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, but chuckled again. He reached for the water on the nightstand and brought it to Obi-Wan’s lips. With a grateful smile, Obi-Wan raised up enough to drink it then collapsed back against him. 

“Force, Qui-Gon. It was so good,” he draped an arm around Qui-Gon’s waist. 

“I am glad,” Qui-Gon felt relief. He knew Obi-Wan had wanted it. They had discussed it, and Qui-Gon had carefully monitored and checked in with him throughout it all. But it still helped to hear it confirmed verbally from a sated Obi-Wan.

“I do have one complaint though,” Obi-Wan spoke before Qui-Gon could fully finish his thought.

“Oh?”

“You still haven’t given me the results of my exam, Doctor.” 

Qui-Gon snorted. “I think you’re going to live.”

Obi-Wan laughed, happy and content. When he drifted to sleep in Qui-Gon’s arms minutes later, he was completely peaceful. Qui-Gon waited until he heard the first quiet snore to follow him.


End file.
